Catalogue de fics en ligne
by Procne Aesoris
Summary: Projet d'un catalogue. J'y réunirais toutes les meilleures fics que vous connaissez,sur HP,et que vous me conseillerez.Venez lire pour plus de détails!J'ai aussi besoin d'assistants pour m'aider,trop de boulot.Merci. en cours,pour plus renseignements:mail
1. Explications

**Catalogue de fics : projet**

J'aurais aimé mettre dans ce catalogue, toutes les meilleures fics qui vous ont plu... Ici, elles seront classées par genre : yaoi (de préférence XD), générale, UA, etc.…

Vous me les conseillerez, en me donnant le nom de leurs auteurs et leur titre…

Il faudrait qu'elles soient émouvantes, prenante, inoubliable… Qu'elle vous ait fait quelque chose et marqué ! Et qu'elles soient sur Harry Potter, bien évidement… ; D

Le site de est vaste, très vaste… Les recherches prennent des heures et on ne trouve pas forcement ce que l'on veut, alors je pensais qu'avec ce projet de catalogue… La trouvaille de trésors littéraire en serait facilitée…

Je vous demande donc de faire passé mon annonce à tout ceux que vous connaissez qui lisent et écrivent des fics pour répondre et m'aider dans mon projet…en prenant soin de garder mon lien (c'est plus pratique).

Faite moi une petite pub, j'aimerais beaucoup voir ce projet mené à bien…

Et il sera toujours possible de rajouter des fics, autant qu'il en faudra…Il n'y en aura jamais assez de toutes façons !... mdr

Je vous remercie d'avance.  
Postez une petite review pour me dire pour ce projet, ou encore mailez moi : …  
J'attends vos réponses avec beaucoup d'impatience !

**O  
oOoOo  
O  
**

**Note mise un peu plus tard... :**

Merci a tous ceux qui m'encourage, continuez de le faire…vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fais plaisir et du bien…Voir que mon idée plait me donne envie de m'y mettre à fond ! Alors vraiment, n'hésitez pas… Laissez moi vos petits messages, même courts… 

Le catalogue prend forme et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Du moins…je me donne du mal en tout cas ! Donc…continuez à m'envoyer vos propositions !

Certains me demandaient si j'acceptais les one shots…  
J'accepte tout ! Du moment que c'est en rapport avec Harry Potter, que les fics vous ont touchées, et qu'elles sont en français…

Une petite demande : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de couples HP/TJ (Voldemort), HP/RL, HP/SB et HP/LM si vous pouviez m'en trouver… De mon côté je cherche, mais je ne trouve pas. Les couples à trois et plus, sont également la bienvenue… (Qui m'a traitée de pervers ?...lol)

Sinon, tous le reste, j'accepte aussi, bien évidement, plus il y en a de bien, mieux s'est… Quelque soit le genre, le couple… (L'hétéro doit vraiment être bien mené et original, genre Alohomora et ses Portes)

Pour ceux qui peuvent traduire l'anglais ou d'autres langues, s'il trouve de bonnes fics qu'ils peuvent traduire et poster…et bien faites le, je vous y encourage ! Ne commencez pas forcement par de longues fics, par exemple par des one shots ou des minis fic de deux ou trois chapitre, même un peu plus… (si besoin,je connais plein de fics qui ont commencées à être traduites et qui n'ont jamais été terminées et qui mérite vraiment d'être finies...)

Je sais que les français manquent d'imagination pour certains couples (cités si dessus) alors si vous trouvez des trésors dans d'autres langues… Faites en profitez tous ceux qui sont à la recherche de la perle rare ! La traduction m'est impossible, et je le regrette beaucoup…

Sinon, si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement, que vous voulez me dire quelque chose de particulier, mailez moi… Ma boite aux lettres est ouverte à tous !

A bientôt !

**Procne Aesoris**


	2. Avancement du Catalogue

Coucou tous !

Voici une petite note pour vous donner l'avancement du catalogue…  
Je vous rassure, même si pour l'instant rien n'a été encore posté, l'idée marche toujours, donc continuez bien tous à me donner vos idées…

Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de tout cœur pour vous être montrés si nombreux et si enthousiastes pour cette idée.

Je peux déjà vous annoncer que le plus gros du travail est fait, mais que je posterais qu'une fois que tout sera terminé et malheureusement, j'ai des aléas…  
Parfois je fais beaucoup de choses, et parfois très peu…

J'ai lu la plupart des fics qui ont été proposées.  
Il me reste certains trucs encore à lire, ça va m'aider à tout classer, je ne pourrais pas tout lire, déjà parce que tout ne me plais pas (mais ce n'est pas mon avis qui compte…), et aussi parce que je n'ai pas le temps.

Ce catalogue est là pour plaire à tous les gouts.

Parlons du plus important.  
Il le manque des histoires dans certaines catégories : certains couples sont plus lésés que d'autres (vous référer à la première note).

Ensuite, je ferais, en tout dernier, une catégorie fic en anglais et une autre de fics hétéros qui ne doivent contenir que des fics ayant eut beaucoup de succès ou très originales et bien écrites, ce catalogue devant rester majoritairement un catalogue de fics françaises et de slashs, mais bien sur, ouvert à tout si cela vaut la peine.

Ensuite, j'aurais besoin d'histoires où un des persos est vélane (ou veela pour les fans de termes anglais).  
Je sais qu'il y en a un paquet, donc choisissez bien.  
Une où un des persos se transforme en fille, pareil pour les exigences.  
Une où soit Harry, soit Malefoy retourne dans le temps, et même Rogue pourrait être intéressant. Encore idem pour les exigences.  
Et pour finir, des histoires slash avec des mariages arrangés (arrangés de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, les idées sont multiples... rires).

Et si d'autres idées originales ont vu le jour sur ffnet… parlez-en…  
Mais précisez bien si c'est slash ou hétéro, la catégorie (retour dans le temps, maraudeur, transformations, etc.…)

Si certains veulent m'aider à tout indexer, qu'ils se proposent, j'accepte tous les gens sérieux.  
Vous n'êtes même pas obligés de faire beaucoup, si plusieurs personnes se proposent pour m'aider, chacun aura son rôle à soi.  
Je m'organiserais avec ces personnes par mail.

J'aurais également besoin de tout le vocabulaire de fanfiction que vous connaissez avec les définitions, c'est pour faire un chapitre spécial pour décrypter certains termes qui peuvent paraître sibyllins pour certains : genre Mpreg, lemon, lime…  
Cela donnera l'occasion pour d'autres même d'apprendre des trucs, qui sait…  
Quand on est débutant dans le monde des fics, on peut vite se sentir perdu…

Une fois que tout sera posté, chaque chapitre sera régulièrement mis à jour. Vous devrez regarder de vous-même parfois où les catégories en sont.  
Mais je posterais de temps en temps un chapitre pour que l'alerte vous fasse un topo des nouveautés.

Il y aura comme chapitres (en autre d'autres sont à venir) :  
Un index du vocabulaire des fanfictions.  
Un index des auteurs classé alphabétiquement.  
Un index des histoires classé alphabétiquement.  
Un chapitre sur les rares histoires hétéros que certains ont proposés.  
Un chapitre sur les histoires en anglais.  
Un chapitre spécial Maraudeurs.  
Et tout le reste, des slashs classés par catégories…

Certaines histoires pourront être dans deux chapitres à la fois…

Voila. Ne prenez pas mal mes exigences, je voudrais vraiment faire quelques chose de bien qui aide chacun à si retrouver. Parce que si tout était accepté, le ''search'' de ffnet, suffirait amplement, et mon entreprise n'aurait donc plus lieu d'être…

Je souhaite à chacun plein de courage et de chance pour cette nouvelle année scolaire et professionnelle qui commence.

Grosses kissouilles à tous et merci pour votre aide !

Procne


End file.
